Secretary
by AliVal13
Summary: Riku gets a new job as a secretary for a boss over a major company. Things seem normal and even slow at first... Just until Riku finally meets the man he's working directly under. Suddenly, the job just got a lot more interesting.
1. Work

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Kingdom Hearts

WARNING – Homosexual AWESOMENESS.

RANT – This is actually a fic based upon a long since lost, super short porn story role play between me and a friend. However, this is not a porn (it is rated M for a reason, though –winkwink-). This is a fanfiction written by me. This means that unlike a few of my other fics, I did not edit a role play and put it up. This is all me.

* * *

><p><em>Please let this work out,<em> Riku thought to himself as he stared up lazily at the roof of the elevator. He had his hands clenched tight in his pockets to keep them from being visible to the security camera. _I doubt the security guys care if I'm nervous or not, but I don't like letting people see me being anything but aloof. Just wouldn't work if someone thought I wasn't as confident as I seem._

Riku sighed, slowly turning his vision down to the door. It was like a silver mirror; reflecting him on its shiny surface perfectly. Not even a little blur. He smirked at his reflection.

_It'll be nice to have a desk job for once. No more rubbing stinky feet, hairy legs, or cottage cheese thighs. Best of all... No more old lady come-ons. _

The time in the elevator seemed to take forever. Every second felt longer then the last. Riku gently adjusted his shoulders, which released a loud pop. He had been standing almost perfectly still the whole time.

Riku was in a casual, white business suit. It suited his cream-colored skin and snowy-silver locks well. His hair was back in a professional braid, yet some of it was too short to stay put. A few strands hung down to frame his squared face.

_Stop squirming_, Riku said silently to his stomach. He tried to calm it by placing his hand over his firm guts. His smirk twitched a little. _I feel like laughing, jumping, punching something, and screaming all at once. I hate being anxious..._

Yet, Riku rolled his shoulders back and examined himself in the elevator door. He smirked even wider.

_I am a sexy fuck. I can do this job and do it well. If I just remember to tell myself that, I'll be just fine._

A few minutes later and the door opened to the twenty-fifth floor- the top floor.

_Odd… I was certain a place like this would have people jumping in and out of the elevator like crazy. Especially during lunch time... Whatever, I don't know if I could have handled the stress and awkward of that today anyway._

"There you are."

A young man with blonde hair was standing a few feet from the elevator. He had his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face, which complimented his glaring blue eyes well. One foot was tapping impatiently. He was about a head shorter then Riku.

_He's kind of cute... in a boyish way. Or he might be if he didn't look so angry_, Riku thought as he smiled his most charming down at the blond.

"Hello again, Mr. Blade. You were waiting for me? I was certain I wasn't supposed to arrive until twelve-thirty..."

"You were correct," Mr. Blade said sternly, turning on his heel to move down the hall directly in front of the elevator.

Riku blinked, giving a quick glance to his silver watch under his dress shirt's sleeve to note the time. It was barely noon.

"I see," he began as he let his hand fall back to his side. He obediently moved to follow. "I apologize anyway. If I had known you were waiting I would have arrived much earlier."

"No need. I was told by our security office you had arrived, so I wasn't waiting long," Mr. Blade still sounded so angry about it, though. "I hope you boned up on your procedures and rules like I told you to do. You'll be given some free reign for the first few days, but don't take that as reason to do as you please. Even if it is the first day, you can still be fired if you cross too many official lines."

"I understand."

"Though your first week will be training, you'll still be under full obligation to do your daily duties. Alone. However, if you have any questions or phone calls you simply don't have an answer to, you are able to transfer the call to me or you can look to your training manual. I set it under your desk..."

Mr. Blade went on about uniforms, Casual Friday attire, breaks, and other basic information for Riku to know. It took almost two hours for Mr. Blade to stop talking, but Riku was patient. He stood, nodded, and listened well to every word; giving him his full attention.

"Lastly," Mr. Blade moved to stand before the rather large, black marble desk. It sat at the very end of the hall. "I am not Mr. Islands's secretary- _you are_. I am here to train you, yes, but I have my own job and my own affairs to attend to on a completely separate floor. You can ask me about anything you need to by dialing line two. You can transfer calls you feel are important and have no idea how to handle, and you can even request that I take calls during your lunch break as the phones cannot be left alone at any time during work hours... But if I'm forced to do your job all day, I will have you written up. Fired, even, if it happens too much."

_I've never met someone so in need of a good lay_, Riku thought flatly as he stared down at Mr. Blade's angry face. However, on the outside he held his perfect smile and nodded. "I won't disappoint you. I assure you."

"Confidently said. Good. Just for that, if you call to ask a question now, I'll write you up."

"Really?" Riku quirked one fine, silver brow- almost frowning.

"I was kidding," Mr. Blade rolled his eyes. "Before we move on to your basic duties, are there any questions you might have now?"

Riku had almost sighed with relief.

"Just one," Riku began, delicately fingering the black stone, "why is my desk so large and made of marble? The other workers I saw had cubicles and cheap wooden desks."

"Here, appearances matter. You are the secretary for the man who owns the whole company. He sits right through those doors."

Mr. Blade presented a pair of glossy, dark oak doors with carved Victorian print. They were almost twice Riku's height and at least four times his width. It was like staring at the front of a church without the pillars or pointed archway. Upon first glance, Riku nearly gawked.

_Does a giant work here? Is it really necessary to have such huge doors?_

"He takes his meetings inside, so to impress the investors that occasionally come in to check with progress on certain projects we like to have the appearance of incredible success. Which is what this company actually is; incredibly successful. You may or may not be surprised by how many people are willing to make business decisions based solely on looks."

_Looks?_

Riku let his smile falter, but only a little. He stared off into space just over Mr. Blade's shoulder discretely.

_That would make sense. I have no secretarial experience... Other than massage and a job at Charlie's Burgers, I have almost no experience at all._

Mr. Blade must have noticed the sudden fault in Riku's pink lips. He crossed his arms like he had when Riku first arrived and seemed to stare even harder at Riku.

"Looks are everything to the company. Just be glad you're not an idiot. Work well and prove yourself if it bothers you."

Riku nodded and blew some loose hair from his face.

_That explains why there's only my desk and a big stretch of hallway on this floor. Everything is shiny and hansom, with no one else to hinder the way to the big man's office. Simple and clean._

"If your hair is going to be a problem, get it cut," Mr. Blade snapped, but then offered a sarcastic smile. The smile almost seemed angrier than his scowl.

"Don't call me just because you're lonely, either."

Riku chuckled.

"Of course not, Mr. Blade."

"And stop that. I hate it when people address me formally. Now that we're co-workers, just call me by my name... Roxas.

"Once you get the hang of things around here, you'll understand what documents to send to Mr. Islands and which to send to what department," Roxas began again as he moved them both into the paperwork building on the desk. There were several wire-baskets on the edge of the desk with sticky labels neatly written and carefully pressed.

"Just because something is addressed to the boss doesn't mean he has to deal with it. In fact, we want him to deal with as little as possible," Roxas explained as he filed and processed some files for Riku as example. With practiced ease, he shot paper after paper into those wire-baskets. A couple of papers went to the basket labeled "Accounting", a few into "Cosmetics Lab", and a couple of papers went to "Announcements". Only two sheets went into a two-layer plastic desk shelf labeled "S. Islands".

"Other than that, your only job is taking phone calls. Every day you should find on your computer a list of extra tasks emailed directly from Mr. Islands. _Should_. Most of the time he comes up with tasks as the day progresses, but it's never that big a deal. It's usually canceling or rescheduling meetings."

Roxas allowed Riku to take his place on the nice leather chair behind the desk, moving to stand before the black marble with his hands on his hips.

"No phone calls go directly to Mr. Islands's office, they only come to you. Be careful about how many calls you transfer to him, he doesn't like to be bothered much."

Riku nodded as he listened, settling into his new chair. It was cool, comfortable, and one of the best pieces of furniture he had ever relaxed on. He let out a sweet sigh as his back practically melted into the leather, accidentally smirking.

"Like the chair? Company made it," Roxas said, than waved a dismissive hand. "I need to get back to work. Anything else can be found in the manual or you can just call. Oh... there is one ritual that you can get fired for on the drop of a hat if you do wrong."

That recaptured Riku's attention fast. He jerked his head up to look into Roxas's deep blue eyes.

"A ritual? What is it?"

"The boss's coffee and aspirin."

Roxas opened up the side of his blazer, dug a hand inside, and then pulled out a single, rectangular sticky-note pad. He ripped off the sticky-note on top, and then plastered it against Riku's desk.

"Every day at around five in the afternoon the boss requires a large cup of coffee and an aspirin. On this note is how Mr. Islands's coffee must be made, and if it isn't just right..." Roxas ran a finger across his neck to emphasize how much trouble Riku would be in. "And never EVER forget his aspirin, it's important. He even has a coaster for his medicine just like he does his mug."

Riku quirked a brow as he tilted his head at the blond.

"... Why doesn't he keep the medicine in the office with him?"

"I was getting to that," Roxas snapped, giving Riku an annoyed glare.

Riku held his hands up defensively, then made a motion over his lips like closing a zipper.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Islands has headaches. A lot of headaches. If he could, he'd down the whole bottle of aspirin so he isn't allowed to have any with him. He isn't addicted or suicidal, otherwise he could just go to the store and buy as much as he wanted. He's just bad at saying "no" to his urges. When his head hurts, he doesn't think straight and bad things happen. If the medicine is far away he's a lot less likely to overdose on it so he's made it a rule to have the secretary watch his intake. He takes some before coming to work and when he gets home, so to keep him from going overboard he can only have one at work. Four at most, but not at once."

Riku nodded, moving to take the sticky note and have a quick gander at it.

_Fresh grind only. Add one and a half cups of water and six even scoops of Maxwell Extra Strength coffee brand after grinding. Do not exceed six even scoops. Do not save excess. Do not let sit for more than three seconds after coffee has been made. Use only the silver coffee maker in the break room. Red mug with white crown symbol only. Two Splenda well stirred, no cream. Coffee should have a thick brown appearance._

Riku read it quickly twice more, and then smoothed the sticky note over the desk again. He looked back up at Roxas, offering another smile.

"Seems easy enough."

"Yet, the idiot before you got it wrong three times," Roxas said with a frustrated sigh, shaking his head. "I'm going to my own department now. I'm in the management and training division, duh. Your phone has a small directory beside it. It'll give you the numbers of all the company's clients, partners, and there's a blue page with the department transfer or call numbers. Use it as needed. If you can't get a hold of me, ask for a woman named "Aerith" in the same department."

With that, Roxas was waving his hand behind him in farewell as he turned to walk back down the shiny hall to the elevator. Riku waved back even though Roxas couldn't see it- watching him go.

"Almost cute. Almost… I never liked blonds, though..." Riku said to himself with another smirk once he knew Roxas was in the elevator. He shook his head in disappointment, sighing. "Poor boy needs a boyfriend, though- definitely."

oo00oo

The day progressed slowly after Roxas left. It was a lonely, but comfortable peace. A few phone calls here and there, another pile of documents that had been delivered (by a beautiful girl with the largest natural hooters he had ever seen) were sorted through, and not a peep had come from Mr. Islands's office or his email.

"Sundays are always slow. Tomorrow I'm sure will be many times busier," Riku said to himself with a smile and a yawn. His tone was hopeful. "I can't wait. Slow days are boring..."

Riku decided to turn to his watch again as there wasn't a clock hanging anywhere on the walls. The computer was by military time, which confused him somewhat. It was fifteen to five.

_I better get started on that coffee... The break room is downstairs and all. _Riku thought, dropping his pen and what papers he had been working on to stretch high over his chair.

His long back arched and his shoulders spread apart until a loud pop suddenly broke out. His whole body quivered pleasantly.

"Oh yeah... That felt good," Riku declared as he practically sunk back into place. He stood up and grabbed the sticky note from where he left it on the desk, and then walked to the elevator.

oo00oo

Riku knocked on the large doors of Mr. Islands's office with a small tray in hand. It had a tiny white plate with Mr. Islands's single aspirin on top and the red mug with the white crown symbol steaming. The tray itself was also white and rectangular with upturned edges.

Riku rapped on the wood gently, but loudly enough to be heard. On his face was an especially hansom smile. It was somewhat seductive, but not so suggestive it could be taken wrong- just enough to suck up properly to the boss.

"Come in," came a strained voice, almost unheard through the door.

Riku blinked at the dark oak. The voice was so quiet Riku nearly missed it. For a second he even thought he misheard what had been said.

_Well... I can either stay out here and wait until he gets mad or knock again and force him to speak louder... which might also make him angry... or risk him getting angry by just walking inside. He might have said 'go away'._

Riku nodded to himself once he mad his decision. Taking a risk, he opened the door and stepped inside with the white tray carefully balanced on one arm.

The first thing Riku noticed as he closed the door was a tall leather chair; the smooth, brown back of the chair, actually. There was a long desk made of white marble that nearly stretched across the gigantic room with papers, blue prints, and what might have been clothing designs sprawled out across its glossy surface. The land-line phone was an old spin-dial with ivory handle, but right beside it was a large smart pad and phone charging wirelessly. Riku entered and carefully approached the desk with the tray. As described by Roxas earlier, the boss did indeed have two coasters; one for the red mug which was large and one for the pill which was a few sizes smaller. Riku set the tray down on the marble desk and put both items in their proper places- keeping the pill on the little white plate. He half hugged the porcelain tray to his hip, adjusting his tie to make sure it was straight.

"Here is your coffee and medicine. Is there anything else today, sir?"

The tall leather chair turned slowly until the boss was facing Riku. Riku's sea-green eyes went wide with surprise to see just who was sitting in that large chair...

It was an attractive, chocolate-brunette with the most dazzling blue eyes- almost the exact color of the ocean. A near dark-blue color framed by tanned skin and a sweet face. He seemed much too young to have actually started the company. In fact, he seemed younger than Riku... Yet the stress marks of a long day and a terrible headache were evident around his eyes where dark circles were beginning to form. The brunet was rubbing his temples gentle with both hands, giving Riku the most pathetic, saddest look ever seen on a man his age.

It took a lot of energy to force back the blush he felt bubbling up to his cheeks. He gulped discretely, smiling once again after forcing himself to recover.

"An ice pack..." Mr. Islands said, leaning back into his chair. "And more aspirin, I don't think the one will do today... And I know Roxas must have warned you about me over-dosing, but don't bother warning me against it. Two pills will not kill me."

* * *

><p>I know this may have some issues still, but I'm satisfied as of now that I did a good enough job. I hope everyone enjoys it!<p>

Read, review, no flames.


	2. Cafe

Be aware that I do seem to have a certain sequence in these chapters for now, but that can change later on.

In the mean time... Yay new characters being introduced! Whootwhoot.

* * *

><p>The cafe was a simple place in a very nice neighborhood. It was where the middle school students would congregate or the upper-middle class business men would enjoy their evening on their laptops. A quiet place filled with the scent of coffee beans and chocolate. There was very little bustle, but plenty of smiles. Most of the customers inside were wearing thin jackets or sweaters despite the heat outside. It was icy inside the cafe, thanks to the constant air conditioning.<p>

This was the place where Riku decided to meet up with his friend on his first off day off since beginning his new job nearly a week ago.

"Those eyes... I can't get over them. You think after the first time you look at someone, that's the surprise. It's quick, easy, and over with. The more you see them, the less their features matter. Yet, he has the most... gorgeous, sexy blue eyes I have ever seen..."

On the other side of Riku sat a rather big male at the two person table. He held a good-sized mug between his large, tanned hands. There was a heavy iron ring that looked like a lion's head snarling on his left ring finger. The man quirked one brown brow at Riku as his hansom face contorted into annoyance. There was a scar over the bridge of his nose that seemed to accentuate his face and stretch when his brow moved.

"He's such a busy guy," Riku continued without noticing how his friend was frowning at him. "From what I understand he hasn't been on vacation in years and yet he has this perfectly tanned skin. It's not leathery tanned or beach bunny tanned- it's like caramel. I think that's his natural skin tone, and if it is... Ah, it just looks so smooth- "

"Riku- "

"- and he gets stressed out so easily, I feel terrible for him. Every time I walk into his office, he has these black lines under his eyes like he hasn't slept in days and he's rubbing his temples like he's dying from pain- "

"Riku- "

"Every day he has over fifty projects to worry about, yet my job is supposed to make his day as easy as possible. I have no clue how he even gets that much work to do when all the other departments and me are there to help him out and I oversee most of the documents that go to him, but he- "

"Riku!"

"Er- " Riku blinked, suddenly jumping as the brunet in front of him leaned in and practically yelled in his face. The small crowd inside the cafe turned to look, but just as quickly turned away. "Sorry, Leon. Did I ramble again?"

Leon leaned back in his wooden chair, adjusting himself until he could cross his legs. He quirked his scarred brow again and tilted his head as his sharp, steel eyes regarded his friend a moment.

"Yes. About Sora. _Again_."

"Oh..." Riku scratched his cheek, not bothering to hide the pink in his face. If it had been anyone else, he'd have put on a practiced smile and forced the blush back into his skin before it could burst. "Sorry. It's just... Sora is... well, he..."

"_Has the most gorgeous blue eyes, caramel-cream skin, constant headaches, adorable pout, etcetera etcetera etcetera!_" Leon said, in a playfully high-pitched, dreamy voice- mocking Riku's light baritone. He even batted his lashes like a love-sick female. He rolled his steely eyes before sipping deeply from his warm mug.

"Ah... Nothing better to calm the headaches your friends give you then nice, hot coffee..."

"It certainly seems to help. Sora seems to feel better after- "

"If you mention your boss one more time today, I'll hurt you."

Riku laughed, mostly at the face Leon was giving him. It was very flat, yet lazy at the same time. He shook his head, moving to take his own mug and sip at it.

"Like you'd have the energy. I'm surprised you're able to run your own business with how little you care for responsibility."

"Well, let's look at my life today... I get to wear my pajamas, eat and drink when and what I want, take naps during work hours, and the commune is only three steps."

Leon shrugged, setting his mug down once he had emptied it. He smacked his lips gently- getting those last drops of coffee that had fallen from mouth.

Riku chuckled as he smirked across the table.

"Yep, sounds like your kind of lifestyle... I take back what I said."

"Besides, despite everything, I do enjoy my work. I love business and math," Leon said with another shrug of his broad shoulders. He moved to slouch back into his chair and let his crossed legs stretch out before him. He sighed gently as he became comfortable. "Damn, I'm tired now..."

"You want the rest of your Panini? I'm suddenly hungry."

"Touch it and I'll break your hands."

It was still considered the morning hours, so they had plenty of time just to spend at the cafe. They sat together in comfortable silence- just drinking coffee and eating until their table was cleaned off by a barista. Once the cups were gone, there was space enough for Leon to pull out his laptop.

"You know..." Leon began as his computer loaded. He locked his fingers together and laid his hands on his stomach as he paused, staring at his friend thoughtfully.

"Hm?" Riku asked, staring at the large coffee menu. He was tapping his chin. "Maybe a chai latte..."

"Though I said I didn't want to talk about Sora for the rest of the day... I feel I should probably warn you against something."

Riku blinked, his thoughts about a fresh cup of coffee instantly blinking out of existence.

"A warning?" Riku smirked. "Since when do you care about me enough to want to warn me about anything?"

"I know you're known to be kind of a sex fiend, yet you're also very professional," Leon began, quickly typing in his password to let his computer finish loading, "but I also know you've never acted this... I don't know, maybe "giddy" is the right word, for someone before either."

"Your point?"

"My point is... you're falling for your boss."

"I am not."

"Riku, you talked about him almost non-stop for over an hour. You even ignored your "life-saving" latte because you were so focused on discussing him. You've never ignored your coffee before," Leon said in an exasperated tone. "You're falling for the guy, or at least obsessively lusting after him. You just met him and he technically owns your ass. This is the best job you've ever had, you said so yourself every day since starting. Don't screw it up because you were thinking with your libido instead of your head."

"I am not going to screw this up," Riku said almost a little more firmly then he meant. He frowned deeply at Leon, which didn't look too good on him. It made his face look stony.

"Don't forget what happened at the last job I had, and that was just a casual dating thing."

"Yeah, yeah... Irvine was a jerk." Riku waved a dismissive hand at his friend. "This isn't the same thing."

"Look," Leon began, sounding impatient, "just listen. I won't repeat the whole thing with Irvine, but you do need to realize you are developing something toward Sora. I mean, you call your boss by his _first name_ when you talk about him to me and you aren't even allowed to at work. Anyone else would just call him by the name they're used to addressing him as. That's sign number one of trouble."

"I am willing to admit I might have a crush on _Mr. Islands_, but you know I'd never let it get that far. I have never dated anyone at work and I never plan to- not even if he has the sweetest voice I've ever heard."

"See? Sign number two. Stating compliments about the guy during times when it's not at all necessary or very relevant."

Riku ran a hand through his loose, long locks and pulled at the ends gently.

"Okay, maybe... But I don't plan for anything weird to happen."

Riku let his hands slide away from his hair slowly. He watched the silver glint against the dim sunlight filtering through the glass windows as he considered his next words.

"I've been an actor all my life. I just have to watch myself and learn what not to do or say. I can't avoid the man, not that I'd want to... But I can pretend like my feelings are purely from employee to boss, not my pants to his bunghole."

Leon chuckled bitterly, turning his full attention to the computer.

"I tried that. Didn't turn out so well..."

Riku rolled his eyes discretely.

"Maybe next time, you big softy."

"Irvine seemed wonderful to," Leon began. He shrugged to hide some sadness that still lingered there. The brunette leaned over the side of his chair as he moved to sit up properly in order to grab a small, black bag at his side. He pulled out a wireless mouse. "We distracted each other so much we were almost fired five times for slacking off. That caused a problem with the job. The rest came after we broke up, which caused me to lose a fairly decent position."

"You always call the Irvine story a "casual dating" thing, but it sounds much more serious than that…" Riku smiled, one of his honest smiles only reserved for friends, "well, who cares about him! Look where you are now. Nice house, nice neighborhood, and a life perfectly suited for you."

"Honestly? It was. I call it "casual dating", because that's what he thought it was. I thought it was much more serious, but I'll only ever admit that to you. To everyone else, I thought the same thing and we just broke up because he acted like an ass... which he did."

Leon growled low to himself, typing a little too hard on the keys.

"How I came to ever care for such an immature, idiotic, pathetic- "

"Leon, you're gritting your teeth again."

Leon ground his teeth harder, glaring at Riku.

"Fine, crack your teeth."

"Bah..." Leon loosened his mouth. "I didn't stop for my teeth. Teeth can be replaced. My jaw would have to be locked if it gets screwed up, which is not fun."

"Hm... Well, have you considered a fuckbuddy?" Riku suggested lightly as he changed the subject back, waving the barista over to the table as one came from around the counter with a broom.

"Hell no. I'd rather let the bed go cold then jump from ass to ass like you do. And that's rude to call the barista over like that. Just get your fat ass up and go order."

"You know, for a guy who's so good looking and seems so scary, you certainly put a lot of weight into romance." Riku ignored what Leon said about the barista. He smiled his most charming at the young girl as she approached. She blushed instantly and smiled in a timid way.

"Chai latte, please... soy milk."

Leon gave Riku a flat look behind the barista at Riku's blatantly seductive voice. The girl squeaked and walked away to give the order, looking flushed and smiling wide.

"You're not straight. Why flirt with girls?"

"Because sometimes it gets me a free coffee," Riku said simply, as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're a snake, Riku. If you and Sora did somehow find a way..." Leon let his voice trail off. "Forget it. If people are stupid enough to fall for your bull- let them."

"I prefer to call it "tact"... which Sora will never see." _Unless he wants to._

* * *

><p>Yeppers. Getting better? Maybe.<p> 


	3. Office

Yaaaay, chapter three! Nothing special to say here, really.

You know, not long ago, I used to leave gigantic rants almost as long as the chapters. XD I have really calmed down, I think.

* * *

><p>It was growing to be five in the evening once again and Riku, as he had done for nearly two months now, was bringing his boss a cup of coffee and an aspirin on the usual tray.<p>

Today was another slow Sunday, which Riku was growing more and more thankful for. The weekdays full of constant push-and-shove were enough to cause anyone to start wearing thin. Every Sunday was a blessed break, and not just because of the low work pile...

Slow and boring also meant more time in Sora's office. During the past month and a half, Riku was almost always looking for any excuse to be in the same room with Sora.

At first it began with the normal chores, such as the daily coffee drops and occasionally helping with some extra paperwork. Then it began to escalate into holding an ice pack over his boss's head as he worked (and discretely sniffing his coconut scented hair). It was the closest Riku had ever gotten to Sora, and despite feeling an odd sense of guilt over not somehow being able to magically stop his boss's terrible headaches, the pain was enough to distract Sora so that Riku could touch his hair or the skin of his neck and not be considered suspicious.

The seductive smiles hadn't stopped, though they hadn't intensified either. Other than that, Riku stopped braiding his hair and let all his long, snowy-silver locks just hang over his shoulders and around his face. Though he looked hansom and more professional with a braid, he was a sexy "mess" when his hair was down and tossed about. The first day he walked into the boss's office with his hair down, Riku was certain it had caused a rise in Sora. The brunet had taken almost a whole minute of staring at Riku before he had looked away.

When Riku had mentioned that detail to Leon, he of course ruined what happiness Riku had been feeling by pointing out Sora was probably just shocked to see someone so flippantly disobeying the uniform policy.

Today felt like any other day as Riku stepped out of the elevator and back onto his own floor. He carefully carried the porcelain tray with the red mug and little pill down the long hall to where his young boss was waiting, feeling a little tired from all his down time. As he made his way to the office, he made sure to get all his yawning out.

Before the door even opened, Riku could hear his boss whining with distress, accidentally causing him to chuckle. Riku coughed to compose himself as he entered Mr. Islands's office, offering his usual smile as he shut the door and walked to the desk.

"Ow..."

Sora didn't even seem to notice as Riku entered, despite facing the door. Today, the brunet had his eyes closed, his brow scrunched until his whole face was creased into painful lines, and his hands were grabbing at the top of his head. He was slouching- bent at a weird angle as if in incredible pain.

"Mr. Islands...?" Riku asked softly.

Sora didn't seem to hear him, moving his hands to rub at the front of his forehead. He whined a little louder.

Riku frowned. He moved forward to place the mug and medicine down where they belonged. Normally, there would be a lot of papers in organized stacks along the desk. However, today the whole desk was an insane mess of documents and the floor was covered in papers, some personal items (like Sora's smart phone), and a broken flower vase. Riku only just noticed the curtains were closed tight and the lights were dimmed.

_Today must be horrifying for him... I wonder what causes these headaches? Maybe allergies?_ Riku wasn't going to ask, knowing that might only get him in trouble... Not to mention there were other possible answers to his boss's condition that he was nowhere near ready to consider.

Sora whined again, like a wounded puppy. It was then Riku made a sudden and brash decision.

On a rather bold and dangerously spontaneous move, Riku pushed his original misgivings aside as he walked about the large, white marble desk. He moved almost on automatic until he was standing close enough to take Sora by the shoulders and force him to sit up. The brunet made a small noise, like a squeak, in surprise as he was made to sit up properly and again as his hands were forced away from his head.

"What are yo- "

Sora gasped as his head was taken by Riku's warm hands. Two fingers pressed into the edge of each temple firmly, moving in small, gentle circles. The brunet quit objecting, lowering his hands to the arms of his chair as he began to relax. His blue eyes closed slowly, letting his secretary handle his head for him.

Riku smiled down at the top of Sora's messy head. The pressure of his fingers stayed firm, but even. First he circled around the temples a few times, purposely stretching the skin away from Sora's face. Riku carefully moved to the edge of Sora's blue eyes to rub in tiny, slow circles right at the point where his boss's thick lashes began. Finally, he slid his fingers to the middle of Sora's temples where he softened the pressure and made wide, sloping circles with four fingers to completely cover the temple while his thumbs gently pressed and rubbed the top of Sora's head.

Riku's movements were always very careful, and almost determined. Like he could directly target the pain and destroy it for good.

"Mm... Your hands are so... warm," Sora purred, smiling like a content cat as his head was massaged.

Riku chuckled at him, finally letting his head go after a solid five minutes. Sora moved to stretch his arms high above his head as his back arched from his chair, then flopped right back down into it. He turned his chair so he could stare up at Riku.

"Wow... That was very impressive. Where did you learn to do that?"

Riku smirked at his boss as he moved around the desk to stand where it was appropriate for him to be. He gave a half-hearted shrug as if it were no big deal. In truth, he was squirming on the inside. Sora's face was so relaxed and his eyes were drooping, almost as if he were giving Riku bedroom eyes. However, he knew Sora had just been in a lot of pain and was finally feeling better... and with a lot of pride, Riku knew he was the cause of helping his boss overcome the terrible headache.

"I used to be a massage therapist. For about ten years."

"Why aren't you anymore? That was heavenly..."

Riku chuckled again, having to clench his fists behind his back and concentrate on the energy in that to keep from blushing.

"I got sick of having to renew my certification every two years. That… and being hit on by everyone's rich grandmother."

"Well, that was wonderful. My headache is actually almost gone. I can barely even feel it anymore."

"I'm glad to be of service," _if you know what I mean._

Sora gave a low chuckle, looking straight at Riku; not slightly to the side, not to his forehead- right into his sea-green eyes with an unwavering gaze. Riku felt as if he were locked in place, his heart stopping for just a second...

"Is there... any chance you could do that more often? Please?" Sora asked softly, quietly.

"I'd... be more than happy to. Though, I am without certification now." What else could he do? Sora almost seemed bashful, despite being Riku's boss. Such a cute look or voice couldn't be rejected.

_Not to mention I can touch you more often with a real excuse now and not be fired for it._

Sora leaned over the desk to prop his chin on his fingers, smiling enough to show some of his perfect teeth. He looked a little mischievous as he said, "our little secret then."

* * *

><p>Ugh. I am just not a very creative person, I guess. Oh well, I hope it was enjoyable anyway!<p>

I will one day have to go back and re-write this, though. Sooo many flaws...


	4. Coffee

Another chapter. Phwee~ I mentioned this at the end of Chapter 3, but I think it needs some additional explaining… I am just writing this stuff as I write without really editing before hand, except for the obvious typos I see right away. However, as I reread my stuff (like this story), I am seeing more and more flaws.

I may have to re-write a good portion of this fiction. HOWEVER the story and situations will NOT change. Those are coming along like I wanted them to. I just mean that when I'm less lazy, I am going to go over this fiction and write it to look more professional.

* * *

><p>Riku crossed his legs as he took a long sip of his coffee. He sighed as the warm, vanilla scented liquid flew down his throat and engulfed his hungry stomach. Riku licked his lips, a comfortable grin on his face.<p>

"Mm... Nothing like good coffee on a cool day," Riku murmured to himself, loud enough for his friend to hear.

"That's nice..." Leon said in a rather distracted tone of voice. He was busy staring at newspaper.

"You know, I think this may be the prettiest time of year... The leaves are changing, the weather is nice, and it's breezy outside..." Riku turned in his seat to smile at the open windows, noting the ground covered in colors of orange, brown, and yellow. A car just barely drove by, ruffling all the leaves into small tornadoes.

"That's nice..." Leon flipped the page.

"..." Riku turned back to his friend, tilting his head with a frown. He perked up suddenly, lifting his mug back to his lips. "So, the zombies began to attack today."

"Mmhm..."

"I have cancer."

"Maybe later..."

Riku chuckled, shaking his head and taking a long sip of his coffee again. He licked his lips slowly, sighing to himself as he smiled down at his drink.

"Yep. It's a pretty day..."

"You seem to be in a good mood," Leon finally responded, turning his steel eyes from the news at last to quirk a brow at his friend.

"That's because I am," Riku said simply, placing his half empty mug on the table. He gently fingered the curved handle of his cup. "Why are you so intent on reading the paper today?"

"I'm looking for something."

"Oh? What? You work at home, like you need a job. Or is it going badly?"

"No. I'm just bored all the time."

"Hm..." Riku placed his elbow over the table, and then leaned his cheek into his hand as he regarded Leon thoughtfully. "Hm... Well, more money is never a bad thing, but most of the jobs available right now are basic grocery shops and manual labor. I think you might have more fun volunteering somewhere."

"I was looking into that option to." Leon replied, folding up his paper and setting it aside. Leon looked down to the table, eyeing the many mugs before him. At least five cups were Leon's. He checked the three closest to him for his drink, finding his nearly cleared fifth mug near the edge. He lifted the cup, drank what was left, then leaned back into his chair. "... I think coffee is starting to act like more of a sedative for me now."

"I'm surprised you aren't jittery," Riku admitted, both brows raised. "Are these really all yours? I just figured you had met someone else earlier or something."

"I may order another one, actually." Leon admitted, which seemed to shock his friend.

"Really?" Riku laughed, smirking at Leon. "I'm surprised your blood isn't muddy black by now, then. What if you get a heart attack or something?"

"Then I died doing what I love?"

"Ha ha."

However, it was rather surprising how calm Leon was. His hands didn't shake, his eyes were clear, and he sat in his chair as he would every other day.

_His tolerance must be huge... I'm surprised he isn't passing out or jumping off the walls. _"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"You first. Why are you in such a good mood?"

"... There was a sale on cheesecakes today." Riku smirked even wider, finally noticing a twitch in Leon's brow. "Your favorite pieces to."

"You aren't allowed to talk about that." Leon practically snapped, scowling at his friend.

"Still on a diet? You? You know you look like you're on steroids, right?"

"It's Sora, isn't it? Your good mood."

"You aren't allowed to talk about that." Riku mocked, mimicking Leon's scowl.

"Fine." Leon shrugged, deciding he didn't care for now. "I was considering the zoo."

"The zoo?" Riku blinked, nearly cross-eyed from surprise. "The... zoo?"

"Yes, the zoo. I understand they might be bringing in wild wolves and I'm certified and experienced with handling and training wild dogs and big cats."

"Well, you do sort of look like a lion..." Riku chuckled as Leon's mouth began to stretch wide. The entire inside of his mouth was visible, including his abnormally sharp canines. "Especially when you yawn."

Leon snapped his mouth shut, rolling his eyes at Riku.

"Whatever."

"Well, I think you'll enjoy it. You'll get exercise, get to work with all the fuzzy animals you claim you hate but secretly coo at when no one is looking- "

Riku just barely missed having a used napkin slightly drenched in coffee hit his face-

"- and it'll get you out of the house. You should go for it."

"So Sora- "

"So cheesecakes- "

"So _Sora,_" Leon said a little more firmly, flipping over to the business section as he spoke, "I assume is the cause to all your happiness today. Did you just say "screw it" and throw him over the desk for a quickie?"

"Nope. Nothing of the kind," Riku said quite honestly, though he was smiling almost big enough to break his face.

"Well, something happened. You haven't smiled this much since you learned how to use your first vibrator back in high school."

Riku was the one to roll his eyes this time, but he was still smiling as if he owned the world.

"Something did, but nothing necessarily unprofessional." Riku cackled playfully, then his expression suddenly turned soft and a light blush rose to his cheeks. "I have kind of... been massaging Sora's head for him."

"How did that happen? How long have you been doing this?"

"It happened sort of suddenly, I could have lost my job. I couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain anymore, I had to do something... Coffee and aspirin just weren't enough and that day, it was especially bad." Riku bit his lip as he thought back on it. "About two or so months now... It's become part of my daily duties."

"And you hid that for this long?" Leon seemed honestly impressed.

"Oh, shut up."

"How did you hide it?"

"It's easy to hide things you know your friends will ridicule you for until you're ready to say something."

"I do not- "

"Okay, "ridicule" might have been too strong a word, but I was embarrassed about it."

"You…? Embarassed?"

"Shush. Your. Face."

"Be careful, Riku. You're treading into some dangerous areas," Leon warned, but it was said so simply he almost didn't sound like he really cared anymore. "I won't bail you out of jail if you get arrested for sexual harassment."

"Bah." Riku waved the warning away, turning to look back out the window.

"Well, either way... Congratulations on nearly molesting your boss and not getting fired for it."

It was Leon's turn to dodge a coffee-soaked napkin.

* * *

><p>This chapter was meant more for setting up other possible scenarios. Yaaay. This is definitely a chapter in need of editing, but I'll do it later. Laaaazy.<p> 


	5. So Close

Chapter 5! WHOOPWHOOP

* * *

><p>Riku gently rolled the skin over Sora's temples. He smiled down toward the brunet, whose face was lit up in a kitty-like smile and blue eyes were nearly closed. He could tell Sora was more than relaxed now, chuckling to himself as the brunet sighedwhined when his fingers finally left his boss's head.

Since working with Sora, it was a little hard not to notice the odd string of headaches his boss would often have. Though they were especially bad closer to the mid-evening, the brunet often had headaches that would start in the morning and last for an entire day. It was a little worrisome, but Riku still believed it wasn't his place to ask. Not yet, at any rate. However, he was determined to find out. Every day poor Sora had pain and every day Riku would wonder and wish he could do something more.

Riku moved around the desk, doing his best to ignore the pout he just knew Sora was sporting as best he could, until he was standing before his boss with his usual smile.

"How's your headache now? Anything else I can do for you before I return to my desk?"

Sora didn't respond right away. He sat in his comfy leather chair with a rather thoughtful smile and his eyes still slightly hooded, slumping somewhat as if he had just woken up from a good nap. He stared in silence for so long, Riku was beginning to feel a little awkward. Riku cleared his throat as discretely as he could. He was still smiling with confidence, despite the sudden bout of nerves squirming in his stomach and nearly making him nauseous.

"You've been working for me for a little over half a year now, Riku." Sora began, moving to lean over his desk. He set his elbows on the black marble, paper covered surface. Sora suddenly went wide-eyed, losing his smile. "Oops, I meant- I didn't mean- "

"It's fine to call me by my name, Mr. Islands." Riku said, suppressing an ecstatic grin. However, he was so busy trying not to grin like a goofball, his blush was allowed to show itself. His cheeks burned just below his eyes.

Sora grinned, bright and wide, at his employee. Riku could almost swear he heard a hitch in his breath, but dismissed it as being much too hopeful.

"Well... Riku," Sora whispered his name, showing all his perfect teeth, "you've been working for me for a little over half a year and been helping me with my head for about four, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"You once mentioned when this began that you used to be a massage therapist."

"I did, sir, yes."

"I was wondering again why you quit..."

"Oh," Riku was a little surprised to be asked, and a little disappointed. "Well, massage therapy requires re-certification every two to three years. I found it rather annoying that I had to go back to school over and over again just to be certified to rub on a greasy stranger. In the ten or so years I worked as a therapist, I had to re-certify myself four times, went to the doctor nearly twelve times, and had to report more than five customers."

"Why the doctor? I get having to report some customers, I can't imagine how often you must have been harassed."

Riku smirked in a coy way, tilting his head and loosely crossing his arms. "Oh? Why would you assume that...?"

Sora burst red all over his face and Riku could feel his heart leap.

"Well," Riku began, in order to save Sora some embarrassment. He cleared his throat again to catch his thoughts first. "Well, it's a little... gross, but... I did have a few customers who would come to get a massage while sick to help them relax or would have something on their skin."

"Ouch," Sora plopped his chin into his palm as he watched Riku, smiling as he listened. If Riku were crazier, he'd be certain Sora was actually interested. He just shrugged casually in response.

"Well, anyway, that wasn't the question I wanted to ask, I just wanted to double check some things first." Sora replied, sitting back up in his chair, properly this time.

"You had a different question?"

"Yes, I do," Sora sighed, his smile slowly fading until it was almost a frown. He looked away uncertainly toward his large bookshelves and television set up on an entire wall of the room. Just as Riku was about to inquire about it, Sora turned back. "I don't want you to feel as if your job is at risk, so please believe me when I say it is fine to say 'no'."

"Alright, duly noted," Riku nodded his head slowly, quirking one silver brow curiously.

Sora bit his lip falling silent for a moment again. Then he grinned confidently, ocean-blue eyes staring right into Riku's sea-green.

"Though you aren't certified officially anymore, is there any chance... You'd be willing to come to my house for a longer massage session, perhaps sometime during your off work hours? Those massages really help, but I know you can't spend long periods of time with me because of work." Sora sounded much too innocent to be implying anything, so Riku was left to assume he wasn't. After all, more and more often Riku was massaging Sora's head, and that meant that less and less often he was taking pills and coffee. "I can pay you for each session."

_Don't get too excited, Riku. It's only to help him, not to get in his tight, thin pants. Pants I could easily rip apa- quit it!_ Riku shook his head, and then chuckled. He seemed so nonchalant about the question, but in truth his jaw was beginning to hurt with the effort it took not to blush. "I'd be happy to, but it'd have to be in the evenings. I'm usually busy in the mornings and mid-day."

"Really?" Sora said excitedly, probably more then he meant to.

"Yes, but I'd have to have you sign a waiver. Since I'm no longer certified, I need something that legally says I can't be held responsible in case of unforeseen circumstances."

"Not a problem, I understand completely." Sora laughed, not bothering to hide a sigh of relief. He leaned back in his chair, moving to grab his smart phone. "I'll email you the address now and we can set up a time later, hm?"

"... You don't have to look up my file to get my email?" Riku asked suddenly, noticing Sora's computer wasn't even on.

"Wh-What?" Sora asked, blinking at Riku. "Oh, no no no... I have everything on my phone that is on my computer, like a backup for my backups. Plus, I sometimes have to do business at home instead of in the office, so it's helpful."

"Oh, right. Those phones can do that, can't they?" Riku felt a little silly, but looked as if he could care less. "Never owned one."

Sora just nodded awkwardly, turning back to his phone.

"Alright... you should get that as soon as you get home, then." He put the phone back down on its charging pad, and then grinned back up at Riku.

"Is there anything else you need me to do today, sir?"

"Hm, I don't- Ah yes!" Sora padded about his desk a moment, lifting up documents, folders, and random sheets until he found a single piece of paper, leaning over the marble desk to hand it to Riku. "I have a few meetings I need to be rescheduled. Oh, and the design department is supposed to be having a meeting today at eight, but I need to leave early today. It's not on the list, so do it first. Reschedule with the department for three tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Design department meeting at three tomorrow." Riku gave Sora one final smile and turned to leave. There was a pulsing in his ears from his heart beating much too fast, which he attempted to remedy by clearing them out with his pinkies once he was out of the office.

_Jesus Christ in my cereal... I'm going to Sora's house. At night. To touch him! Well, just his head, but still!_

* * *

><p>I had to put in "Jesus Christ in my cereal" to make fun of a friend. She used to have Riku say it all the time when we role played and I suddenly remembered that. XD HAD to use it.<p> 


	6. Stay Calm

Okay, some updates with my update! I reread the rest of the fiction and saw it was really crappy. xDDDD Lololol. Oh well. I did some very minor editing to make it at least look a teensy bit better, but I didn't really change much. One day I will need to re-write this. Not the events and the order that they happen, but dear lord soooo many flaws to correct.

Well, this was meant more for me anyway…

Oh… and I do plan on writing the Sora version of this. I may get started on that sooner than you think.

* * *

><p>"What has you in a good mood this time? You practically salsa-ed your way to the table," Leon stated with his usual disinterest. He had a pen in his hand, which he held in the air as he paused to stare at his friend. Some half-filled paper work sat on the small table.<p>

"Where's your laptop?" Riku plopped into his seat with a fresh to-go cup of coffee. He had a radiant smile and seemed to be breathing a little hard than usual.

"At the shop with bugs. Now why the happy? And the panty?"

"I'll tell you when I calm down."

"Calm down?"

"I am not calm."

"I can see this. Sure coffee will help that?"

"I sure hope so…"

Riku set the cup down between his hands. His fingers twitched.

"… You're wearing your old massage uniform," Leon said as he eyed Riku.

"Yeah. I'm massaging Sora later today… I have to leave in a couple of hours to make it to his house," Riku replied rather casually. He ignored as Leon gaped at him, taking a quick sip of his hot drink. "Phew… mocha…"

"… You are going. To a house. To _massage_ your _boss_?" Leon stared at Riku, whom continued to ignore him. Leon finally shook his head and threw his hands into the air. "Whatever. None of my business. I do not care anymore."

"Really?" Riku asked with surprised, chuckling at his friend. "No warnings? No bad memory stories? No preaching?"

"I do not pre- "

"Okay, wrong word. Yet, still. You're letting me off easy?"

"You're a big boy who can make his own decisions. I gave my opinion and my advice, so now it is up to you to decide what to do," Leon rolled his shoulders and turned his eyes back to his papers. "If this is what you want and you think it'll work, fine. You have my full support."

"Thanks, bro. That really means a lot," and Riku meant it. He lifted his paper cup up to Leon and then drank from it until half of it was gone.

"Just do me one favor."

"Yeah?"

"Never call me "bro" again."

"Ha ha. Okay."

Riku set the cup down, turning to look at his watch. It was a black sports watch, not to fancy one he usually wore.

"Well," he began, turning back to Leon, "it isn't like this is the beginning of some relationship anyway."

Leon quirked a brow as he slowly turned his gaze to blink at Riku.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning… it isn't intimate. It's completely business related, which means I am legally bound to be professional. I even have waivers printed up."

"Why do you have waivers?"

"I'm not certified to massage anymore. He has to sign the waivers."

"Ah. Good idea."

Riku sighed to himself. He frowned gently, turning to look out the large windows as he pressed his cheek into his palm.

"Yeah… But this means it really is a professional relationship."

"Isn't it supposed to be anyway?"

"Yeah," Riku sighed again, sounding a little more depressed. "And I'm not even touching his _whole_ body… Just his head. You see, at work we have separate stations and I can't leave the phones unattended for terribly long, so he only gets a few minutes with me. It's been definitely helping, he's been drinking less coffee and taking less aspirin… But he wanted more time for me to massage his head. So, he asked me to come over."

"Hm," Leon made a final scratch on his paper, smirking as he finished. He began to stack them neatly together, than give everything a quick once over. "You know, it's weird how Sora gets those headaches. What do you think it is?"

"Well, it's not a tumor or massaging wouldn't help so much."

"Well, they might… as long as you're not pressing the tumor, perhaps."

"I prefer to believe it's _not_ a tumor, thanks."

"Well, maybe it's just stress then? He may have some weird condition like Chronic Stress Syndrome*."

"Well, at least that's fairly curable."

"Or he might be missing a few hormones… That can cause random health issues to."

"Maybe," Riku waved his hands as if he could fan away the subject. "I don't want to think abour it. If I can ever get close to Sora… I want him to tell me what's wrong without provocation."

"…" Leon tilted his head, setting his organized papers aside. "You really do like him, huh?"

"I'm six months in and I've seen him at his nearly psychotic… Maybe like isn't a strong enough word anymore." Riku lifted his head away from his hand. He knew "like" wasn't the word for what he felt anymore for certain when every time he thought of Sora being sick with something like cancer, he'd feel like throwing up.

"Don't get cocky about your feelings, now. In any sense of the word; at least not while I'm around. Do that on your own time."

"And you call _me_ the pervert."

"We're a pair of twenty-something perves. It's how we roll."

"Ha ha ha! Please, don't try to be "hip". It doesn't suit you!"

"I be kicking it with my home dog?"

"That was lame even when it was in," Riku smirked, "and since when did you get a sense of humor?"

"Since I had you to make my life bright, love."

"D'aw, thanks sweety-puppy-pie."

"Don't make bring out the cutesy names. Thanks to my mother, I'm loaded with them like a zombie shooter is loaded with bullets."

"So," Riku quickly changed the subject, pointing to the stack, "what are those?"

"I got the volunteer job. They wanted to pay me at first, but I told them there was no need," Leon shrugged. "These are the background papers and such I have to fill out. I'm dropping them off today."

"Congratulations!"

"Yeah, we'll see."

"What does that mean?"

Leon rolled his eyes. He gave Riku an annoyed frown.

"Apparently, I have some classes I have to go through first. Training around the zoo, which I guess is necessary… but they also want me to have refreshers about the wolves."

"When do the classes start?"

"Next week. Bah."

"Well… good luck?"

"I'll need it," Leon huffed and stuffed the papers away in a nearby bag along with the pen. He brushed the surface of the desk as if it were covered in dust when he sat back up. "If these people are nearly as annoying as I think they'll be, the next couple of days this week will truly test how successful my anger management classes have been."

"Well, hang in there."

Riku's sports watch went off suddenly. It was a gentle sound and customized to sound like bells instead of a computerized beep, yet it still caused Riku to jump nearly out of his seat. He just barely saved his coffee from spilling.

"I need to go, Leon. Sora awaits."

"Try not to get sued."

* * *

><p>CSS is a real condition, sos ya knows.<p>

Still not the best, but that's okay!

Please review.


End file.
